and they live happely ever after or did they?
by kikyoisevil
Summary: miroku and sango are getting married, and huh? new characters who can this boff be? figure it all out in my fanfic inukag msan boffnimo kendrakent demchad
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: so far it is my story but with inuyasha plot. ok, so its not exactly my story!!! Anyway read up!  
  
Hi!!! I'm boff foogle (A/N: sorry my friend made up the last name in her fanfic and I thought it was funny yet cool so I'm using it!). I'm a normal 16 years old high school student! Except last year I followed my friend kagome, and went down the well and ended up having to help them search for the shards. And now I wanna defeat naraku too!!! Hes soooo evil! Anyway along the way I met miroku, well actually I met them right a way! They met me along the way.. Yea. I also met shippo, kirara, sango, miouga-jiji, naraku, rin, kanna, and other ppl too! Like shessy, hes so cute! But haha cuz I got myself a boyfriend! He travels w/ us too, he can go in the well too! Its quite weird. Anyway his name is nimo. Nimo kontaki. Hes got a twin, Kendra. Which brings me to my next point Kendra, aras (my bf), nina, (very close friend), demir and sora can all travel back in time. Oh and lets not forget kent and chad! Chad is sorta clueless doesn't get the point that were in the feudal age.. He still thinks were home!  
Anyway sango and miroku are getting married. Kagome and inuyasha still won't tell their true feelings and shippo and. never mind shippo doesn't have a girl yet! Sorry about that! Oh yea kouga and ayame got together! There so cute together! Anyway that's basically all about me and my life now lets get into the story.  
  
"I'm tired. lets stop, please inuyasha!" kagome complained. She had only complained for about half an hour.  
"fine, but let me tell you, your slowing us." inuyasha never did get to finish his sentence because kagome had interrupted him by saying "who wants ramen?"  
Boff stopped and sat on a nearby rock. "owwww, my feet hurt. too much walking!"  
Kagome was cooking and everyone sat around talking, except of course miroku and sango which were ummm. making out in the corner. Yea. Anyway, the ramen was ready and everyone took a bowl for themselves.  
"kagome, I love your cooking" Kendra said this filling her mouth up with ramen noodles, letting half of what she put in her mouth fall out.  
"you impress me sometimes Kendra." nimo said this disgusted to know she was his sister.  
"thank you, I think" Kendra replied not sure if it was meant as a compliment or not.  
Boff giggled and smuggled with nimo. It was getting dark and the only light left was the light of the moon. Tomorrow would be the new moon. This was the reason inuyasha wanted to travel quicker.  
Boff heard a noise nearby and looked forward, leaving a puzzled nimo alone.  
"boff." nimo was unsure what was happening.  
"shhhhh. I think I heard something from this bush!" boff pushed some leaves out of the way. Has she did this something hopped out of the bushes and attacked her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" boff screamed, and everyone stood up ready to make an attack. 


	2. ladinka jr

Disclaimer: I don't belong the inuyasha characters or the story, yup!  
  
"AHHHHHHH," Boff screamed some more. "GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!!!!" Boff was running in a circle, and then noticing what had attacked her she stopped running. "AH IT'S A KITTY, OR IS IT A DOG????" Everyone sat back done. "eh, your so annoying Boff." Inuyasha smiled evily after making his comment. "you are sooo mean some times inuyasha." Kagome stood up angrily. She was trying to say something but inuyasha interrupted her, "I'm not that mean, I know you're more annoying!" Kagome's vain pooped. "did anyone else here that noise?" a confused inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him pointed her finger right at him and screamed, "SITT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud and miroku and sango turned around! "Causing trouble again inuyasha?" Both asked at the same time. Both giggled at the thought of saying something at the same time. Nimo, Kendra, Aras, Nina, Demir, and Boff all turned away. "they flirt too much!!!" Nina said this with a sighed. "I wish I could find the right guy for me!!!" Nimo laughed. He then said his complete and honest thoughts, "maybe if you grew some more, some guy would notice you!!!" Maybe it was too complete and too honest. Boff stood up with her new pet who she had no named ladinka jr. Her little pet, which resembled a little dog, barked. Boff jumped in front of Nimo, blocking him fron Nina. "DON'T HURT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Nina stopped and looked at Boff's serious face. She had never seen that face before and hoped never to see it again. Shippo must have heard them fighting, because he came over with kirara. "CUTE!!!" he went to ladinka jr. and started to pet her. (A/N: I know jr stands for guys but I dunno why I thought itd be cuter to use it on a girl) Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the talkative group. "are we leaving soon we have to find naraku and defeat him before I turn human! May I remind everyone tomorrow's the new moon!!!" He started to walk away, but kagome caught up to him and put her hand unto his. He resisted a bit but then gave up and wrapped his hands around his. She looked at him and smiled. She quietly leaned her head on his shoulder and walked that way for a while until she complained. "my neck hurts!!! How can people walk that way!" "I dunno but you leaned on my shoulder, It isn't me fault!" inuyasha said. "I wasn't blaming you!" kagome turned away, almost pulling her hand away. Inuyasha only tighten the grip. Miroku and sango followed kagome and inuyasha. Miroku held sango in his arms, both were laughing. Aras watched them and turned to the others, "do they ever stop flirting?" "No!!!" everyone replied in unison. Boff turned to Nimo, who smiled at her. Both held hands. Boff whispered in Nimo's ear and in turn he laughed. Everyone was confused. Then Nimo scooped Boff up and held her in his arms. Both laughed, after they caugh breath Boff asked, "guess who were are?" everyone caught on and started laughing. Everyone were enjoying themselves when the heard more noises coming from the bushes. "Ladinka jr.???" The dog popped out from behind Kendra's leg and jumped into Boff's arm. "I thought you were making those sounds!" Everyone's eyes fell upon the bushes. Shessomaru came out, rin followed and then jaken-sama. "hello, little brother, I came here to compromise!" Shessomaru said this with hatred. Compromising with inuyasha was one of his worst nightmares. "what about, shessy?" Kagome said this liking the name shessy better. "don't call me shessy and it happens to concern Rin," Shessomaru replied, "I happen to notice that more and more demons appeared now, and since I am a full youkai, the demons all challenge me and I'm putting Rin here, in danger. Therefore I was going to compromise something so that you keep Rin. I am saying compromise because I know you guys wouldn't just take her." Inuyasha eyes fell upon the little girl hiding behind Shessomaru's leg. "he scares me." the little girl said this with fear in her eyes. Kagome walked over and knelt down beside Rin. "Hey Rin, my name's Kagome. I travel with Inuyasha and have total control over him, all I have to say is sit." inuyasha fell to the ground, ".and he falls to the ground like so. Inuyasha won't bother you anyways. And trust me we'd be happy to have you accompany us! Shessy, we'll take care of her, in one condition, leave here now, after saying your good byes, with out fighting inuyasha." Kagome smiled and extended her hand. Shessomaru shook and smiled back. (A/N: well not smiled more like smirked) "it's a deal," he replied and left to say his goodbyes. 


End file.
